A Symbol Of Our Love
by xorecklessxo
Summary: Gu Jun Pyo and Gu Jan Di hear from an unexpected well-wisher, congratulating them on their first wedding anniversary, along with a present. One-shot!


**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

As she penned down the last word, she hesitated. _Should I really be doing this?_ , she asked herself, _Will I regret it?_

 _No,_ she gave herself a reply, confidently. _The only thing I'll be regretting is not parting with this_. she thought, looking at the gift box next to her.

The gift was a elegant pair of shoes, packed in a pretty pink gift box, and with a beautiful red bow on it. She could no longer endure the pain it gave her, and decided to part with it.

She carefully folded up the freshly written letter and put it in an envelope. Grabbing the present, she headed outside. Chief Jung stood at the door.

'Chief Jung,' she started, 'Please make sure this reaches them safely. My best wishes to them.'

'Your orders will be followed, Young Mistress.'

She silently wiped away a tear, heading down her cheek. _Stay happy, Geum Jan Di._

She turned to head back inside her mansion.

Ha Jae Kyung was going to start a new life, empty of regrets.

* * *

Jan Di lay cuddled in his arms, enjoying his warmth. They blissfully, lay on the sofa together. Jan Di's one-year old ring still glistened brightly in the chandelier lights hanging right above the cuddled couple.

She admired her ring for almost the hundredth time that day. Averting her eyes from that little circle of pure silver would be quite a task.

Today, the couple celebrated their first wedding anniversary.

A knock on the door was suddenly heard. 'May I come in, Young Master?'

Jun Pyo quickly sat upright. 'Come in, Chief Jung.'

'Good evening, Young Master and Young Mistress,' he said, handing them the box and the letter, 'I have been asked to deliver these to you personally.'

'By whom?'

'Young Mistress Ha Jae Kyung.'

'Jae Kyung Unni sent these? For us?' Jan Di enquired, a little surprised.

'Yes. I shall take your leave now. Goodbye, Young Master and Young Mistress.'

'Thank you, Chief Jung,' Jun Pyo replied.

As soon as Chief Jung left, Jun Pyo was the first to speak.

'Monkey still remembers,' he said with a slight smile.

'Yah, Gu Jun Pyo! Will you ever stop calling her 'Monkey'?'

'I don't think so, not anytime soon, anyway,' he replied, with his iconic smirk, stuck on his face.

'Let's open the box, first,' Jan Di said, excitedly, 'I can't wait to see what it is.'

She handed Jun Pyo the box. Jun slowly took off the ribbon and lifted the lid.

'Shoes?' he said, 'And nothing for me? That Monkey!'

'What a beautiful pair! They must be expensive.'

'Wait.' Jun Pyo, suddenly started.

'What?'

'I get the feeling I've seen these exact same ones before. Have you?'

'Hmm, now that you say it, I do feel I've seen these before.' Jan Di said, 'Anyway, let's read the letter.'

Jan Di outstretched her arm and reached out for the letter. She gently opened the envelope, opened the folded letter and read aloud:

* * *

 _Dear Gu Jan Di and Gu Jun Pyo,_

 _It's been so long since I've seen you two! I know, I never visited. I'm really sorry about that. Appa is retiring soon and I have to take over. I had to prepare. Sorry. Yah, Gu Jun Pyo, sometimes, don't you wish you weren't the heir?_

 _Anyway, congratulations on your first wedding anniversary! Along with this letter, I have sent a present. Jan Di, do you know who got them for you? Not me, but your Gu Jun Pyo._

 _Five years ago, in Macau, Jun fought with me in the store to get these shoes for you. Literally, fought! He chased me around and then finally grabbed them! Idiot! He really loves you, though._

 _At the airport in Macau, when you were leaving with Ji Hoo sunbae, he wanted to deliver them to you, but by the time he reached, you had already left. He broke down and cried in the airport, and forgot these shoes there. I found them all alone, on a chair, and that is how they ended up with me. Again, he really, really, loves you._

 _Jan Di, even though he is a half-brain idiot, who mistakes swans for cranes, gets his quotes all mixed up and stuffs his face with egg roll-ups, I don't think you'll ever be lucky enough again to find anyone else like him. Don't ever let him go. Ever._

 _And you, Jun Pyo, donkey, you take good care of her, otherwise, the next time we meet, the only thing you'll be receiving from me is one, tight, slap. And I'll make sure you never forget that._

 _Goodbye, Gu Jan Di and Gu Jun Pyo. I'm missing you a lot._

 _Lots of Love,_

 _Ha Jae Kyung_

* * *

'Yah! When did she start calling me a donkey?' Jun Pyo, shrieked.

'You've been calling her 'Monkey' all these years, so I think I'll cut her some slack.' Jan Di said with a chuckle, 'Gu Jun Pyo, is it true that you bought me these shoes in Macau, five years ago?'

'Yes,' he said, smiling, 'I saw you admiring these in a store in Macau. So as soon as you left, I got in and bought them for you.'

She reached forward and planted a kiss on his cheek. 'Thank you, Gu Jun Pyo. Saranghae.' she said, grinning broadly.

'Saranghae, Gu Jan Di.'

She reached into the box, and took the shoes out. Getting up from the sofa, she walked towards the showcase, opened the huge glass doors, and kept the pair of shoes inside.

'Jan Di,' Jun Pyo started, now up from his seat, 'Why are you keeping them in there? Aren't you going to wear them?'

'Never,' she replied, smiling, 'They will and always will be in there. Safe and sound. As a symbol of our love.'

Jan Di hugged Jun Pyo as hard as she could. She was never going to let go. _Thank you, Unni.,_ she thought as she thoroughly enjoyed Jun Pyo's warm embrace.

* * *

 **Finally done! This is my first contribution to the BBF fandom, so please go easy on me! Thanks a lot for reading! Love you, guys!**

 _ **\- QueenBee147**_


End file.
